Makes me sick
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: This is the one-shot I promised to MBFL, thank you for the amazing idea, it really inspired me. So, Dez is sick and Trish has to take care of him because Austin and Ally are out promoting their new song. I don't own Austin and Ally! Sadly!


**Here's the one-shot that I made specially for MBFL. I really hope it's good enough for you, dear!**

_Perfect morning, _thought Trish who was lying in her incredibly comfy bed.

It was a Saturday morning, which meant no school and for once she didn't have any job since she was fired just before closing time last night.

_Ah, nothing could possibly ruin this awesome morning!, _she thought again while rolling on her other side which made her even more comfortable. She was about the fall asleep again when she heard an alarm.

_Did I put on my alarm clock last night?, _she thought_, why am I so hard on myself?_

Slightly annoyed, she started banging on her alarm clock...but it would not shut up!

"Arghh", she yelled, banging one more time.

Sadly, she banged too hard and heard a crack.

"Oh no!", she yelled looking at her now broken clock.

She then realized, it was actually her phone that was buzzing.

"Seriously?", she asked, angry at herself.

She picked it up and answered with a really charming:

"WHAT!"

"Umm, Trish, it's Katherine...Dez's mom. I'm sorry, I guess I woke you up!", said Katherine with guilt.

Trish calmed down a bit. Katherine is so sweet, she just couldn't be mean to her.

"It's okay Katherine...I'm sorry! You know how grumpy I can be in the morning."

Katherine chuckled a bit.

"Yes, we all do, sweetheart!"

Trish laughed. Katherine was the kind of person who could tease you without ever making you feel bad.

"Trish, here's the thing...Dez is awfully sick this morning and James went to visit his aunt who's at the hospital... Dez and I were supposed to go see her today...but he's way too sick to go... I really have to go see her but I don't wanna leave Dez alone in this state. Could you please come spend the day with him?", asked a Katherine really hopeful.

_Spend an entire day with Dez?, _thought Trish who had processed the information.

"Umm...can't Austin spend the day with him instead?"

"I already called him, but Mimi said he's out of town with Ally to promote their new song."

_Oh yeah!, _thought Trish, _it's today! Wait, it means...whyyyyy?_

Trish took a big breath...and a lot of time to answer.

"Is he really that sick?", she asked, knowing fully the answer.

"Yes...please Trish...you're my only way out.", said Katherine practically begging.

"Fine...I'll be there in 5...no 10...actually make it 30 cause I have the shower first!"

"Oh...you wanna smell good for my little boy?", asked teasingly Katherine.

"Katherine, another joke like that and I'm not coming!", strictly said Trish while shuddering.

"Okay...okay, I'm sorry", said Katherine who couldn't repress a chuckle.

**45 minutes later...**

Trish finally arrived at Dez's house. Katherine was really surprised, not that Trish was late, but that she was late by only 15 minutes!

"Wow Trish, you're getting better with punctuality!" said Katherine when she answered the door.

"Argh, don't remind me!", replied Trish not proud of herself.

_Come on Trish, what was the hurry?_, she thought, _it's not like Dez is gonna die! He won't, right?_

After another 20 minutes, where Katherine explained everything to do in case of an emergency...twice, she went upstairs to say goodbye to her poor baby. Trish followed and stood outside Dez's bedroom where she couldn't be seen.

"Dez...Dez sweetie", said Katherine while softly shacking him so he'll wake up, "I have to go now!"

"Oh, right!", he answered once he woke up, "Auntie Ruth! I want to go see auntie Ruth..I'm so worried about her!" *

Trish softened at hearing the concern in Dez's voice for his great-aunt.

"Baby, you're way too sick...you can barely stay awake...you're burning with fever! You don't have a choice.", said Katherine firmly before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Please tell her I say hi...and that I love her!", said Dez full of emotion like it was the most crucial thing ever...which, maybe was for him.

"Alright, I love you baby!"

"Love you too mommy!", said Dez in a childish manner.

Trish couldn't help herself but smile a little at that.

_How cute!, _she thought, _wait, no no no, not cute...stupid and childish...yeah!_

Just before Katherine left his room, she turned to Dez and quickly said:

"Oh and Trish will be taking care of you! Love you bye!"

She then ran downstairs with a quick bye to Trish and ran out the door.

"WHAT?", echoed throughout the house.

"Hey Dez!", said Trish coming into his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?", he replied unsure...and a little scared.

"Look, doofus, I'm wasting a day taking care of you, the least would be a thank you!"

"Oh...thank you.", he replied still a bit unsure.

"Anyway...I'll be watching TV."

And with that, she headed downstairs.

**An hour later...**

Trish looked at the clock.

"I guess I should check on Dez.", she whispered.

"DEZ! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE", she yelled really loud.

"NO! THANKS TO YOU I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK!", he yelled back with his heart betting like crazy.

_Talk about a way to wake up!, _he thought.

"BUMMER!", she said before getting back to her TV show.

**At noon...**

"I'm really hungry", said Trish to herself, "I suppose I can't let Dez starves either."

She turned the TV off and went to the kitchen to prepare her mom's famous chicken soup. Sofia always say that it can do miracle when you're sick.

When the soup was ready, she brought two bowls upstairs.

She stopped at his door when she saw how he looked.

He was covered in sweat and was fidgeting uncomfortably in his sleep. Plus, his face showed he wasn't felling well. But what really touched Trish was what he was saying in his sleep.

"Auntie...have...get better!", he softly whispered with a tear sliding down his cheek.

Trish had to suppress her own tears.

"Dez..", she said calmly, "Dez, wake up!"

When he was not waking up, she said :

"It's lunch time!"

Guess what? It worked!

"Umm..did I heard something about lunch?", he said all sleepy.

"Haha, yes...I made you soup."

Dez now fully awake looked at Trish suspiciously.

"Should I make it tested for poison?"

"Oh, come on!", she said rolling her eyes and giving him the bowl.

With a thank you from Dez, she sat down on his bed and faced him, eating her soup.

"So...you seem to really like your great aunt."

Dez looked up from his bowl, surprised at Trish's question...and interest.

"Yeah...she's the best!", he said lighting up as soon as he started talking about her, " When I was little, she always took me to the park! We had always so much fun together...running, playing frisbee, chasing squirrels..."

Trish looked at Dez with a look.

"In all fairness, it was a dog's park!", he explained.

Trish laughed a little , shacking her head.

"She's as crazy as me...but you would love her nonetheless."

"What do you mean by nonetheless...", started Trish.

But she was interrupted when Dez said 'uh oh' and ran to his bathroom...I don't think I have to explain more!

Trish followed and saw him sitting beside the toilet having sprawled the entire content of his stomach.

She approached and flushed the toilet, took a flannel and soaked it and help Dez getting up. She dragged him all the way to his bed again, soaked his forehead and the corners of his mouth while trying to ignore the feeling that Dez's proximity was giving her while doing so . Finally, she went down, grabbed a huge bowl, from the kitchen, headed back upstairs and put it on his nightstand.

"Here, if you feel sick again, use the bowl...don't worry I will wash it!", she said with a smile.

Dez was astonished. She was being so incredibly nice. And it was like she was used to do this.

"Wow, thank you...do you have kids I don't know about or something?...Cause you look used to all this nursing."

Trish blushed.

"No, if I had kids, you would be one of the first to know!", she honestly said.

"I hope so...I would have to know who to kill!", he said teasingly.

"You're stupid!", she said all smiles, "No, I like to take care of my baby brother when he's sick...he just looks so defenseless and fragile those times...I don't know, it's like I would rather be sick instead of him!"

"Wow...you know Trish, you're someone wonderful to get to know.", he said looking at her right in the eyes.

"Thank you!", she said shifting uncomfortably from her spot.

_Why did I had to throw up?, _thought Dez, _I would so kiss her right now! Did I just think what I think I thought? _

"So anyway", started Trish nervously, "your great-aunt Ruth!"

"Oh! Yeah right!", Dez said when he snapped back into reality, "She's amazing! You would absolutely love her!"

"Yeah about that", asked Trish, "You said earlier that she's as crazy as you but I would love her nonetheless...what did you mean by nonetheless?"

"Well, Trish it's no secret to anyone that you hate me.", replied Dez while looking down with a sad look.

Trish's heart broke at that moment.

"Wha..wh...What? You...I..I don't...how can you...", stuttered Trish, "how can you think that? How can you possibly think that I hate you?"

Dez looked up really surprised.

"Wait, you don't?", he asked unsure.

"Of course not...Dez I love you...I...no, I didn't mean...not like that...I...", she started stuttering again while insulting herself internally, "I meant...you know, I love you...as a friend! Like...like how I love Austin and Ally."

Dez's wide opened eyes stayed still even after her explanation.

"You...you consider me as your friend?", he said all happy and starting to show it with a small smile.

"Well...of course! I don't always wanna admit it...but yes, you're my friend...even my best friend equally with Austin."

Dez was so happy, he did the first thing he could think of...he grabbed her by the waist and gave her an enormous hug.

"I love you too Trish!", he said without hesitation.

_Did..did he just.., _thought Trish, _did he really just...great, now I'm stuttering in my head! But he really said he loves me! Call down heart...he said that in a friend way, right? And why do you care so much? Okay Trish, stop lying to yourself, you know why you care so much! You like...maybe love?...Dez!_

"Umm, Dez, I haven't been totally honest with you!", said Trish once he released her from his hug, "I actually meant it...in a more than friend way?", she said like it was more a question than a declaration.

When Dez gently smiled, Trish felt relieved. She than took courage and lined in for a kiss. But Dez turned his head at the last moment. Trish's heart sank.

"I..I'm sorry!", she quickly said before starting to run towards the stairs, tears already falling on her cheeks.

"Wait!, Trish, no!", yelled Dez chasing after her.

She was already mid-way in the staircase. Dez wanted to follow her but got dizzy and fell down a couple of stairs.

"DEZ!", yelled Trish who's heart stopped, "Dez are you okay?", she asked nervously while kneeling down to where Dez's head was.

He was lying on his back upside down. His feet were towards the top of the stairs and his head was facing the bottom.

"Yah..I'm fine.", he said, his voice cracking a little while he suppressed the pain.

But he didn't care about the pain at that moment, something was way more important. He looked Trish in the eyes and saw her concern. He smiled before he started talking again.

"Trish, I didn't turn my head because I didn't wanna kiss you, the only reason I did it, is because I'm sick and I just threw up!", he explained.

"Ohhh...", replied Trish, "so that means..."

"Yes! The moment I'm cured, try that again! I can assure you I won't turn my head", he replied with a wink.

Trish smiled brightly through the tears that were softly slidding down her cheeks. Dez used his thumb to remove them. Trish lined down and kissed him on the forehead. That's when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked up...well Dez actually looked down since he was upside down...and saw Katherine, James and Ruth...both three with opened jaws.

"Auntie!", said Dez while getting up to greet Ruth, "you got out of the hospital?"

"Yes baby Dez!", said Ruth with a bright smile, "the doctor give me antibiotics and said I should be fine!"

_Wow, Dez is right, _thought Trish, _she really is an handsome woman!_

James looked at Trish to say hi but he gave her a huge teasing smile...surely because of the position she and Dez were in seconds ago.

"Don't you introduce me to your friend?", Ruth asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, of course!", said Dez, "Trish this is my great-aunt Ruth...auntie Ruth, this is my friend Trish."

"Friend?!", Ruth, James and Katherine asked in a 'do you think we're stupid' kind of voice.

**A week later...**

Dez and Trish along with Dez's parents and Ruth were at the park. Ruth was sitting on a bench watching the others play frisbee. They then took a break for a while and the two love birds took this opportunity to cuddle. Dez was behind Trish enveloping her in his arms while they talked to Ruth.

"You haven't lost your touch at frisbee Dez! Which is good cause Trish is an awesome player too!", said Ruth.

"Yes...she's amazing at anything she does!", replied Dez while turning Trish around and giving her a tender kiss.

"SQUIRREL!", yelled Dez once they parted and started chasing it.

Ruth laughed before saying :

"Oh, I wish I could still chase squirrels too!"

Trish laughed. They saw Dez still chasing the squirrel around.

"Hey squirrel...hey little budy, come here!...I just want to pet you!..."

"Oh, you've got to love this boy!", said Ruth, amused.

Trish could honestly and with all her heart reply : "Yes!"

**So that was it! MBFL, I really hope it's worth what you were expecting!**

**I have to say, this is the longest one-shot I EVER made, but the idea really inspired me, so thank you!**

**Please, I have to know what you all thought of it! So review!**

**-My ;)**

_*** His great-aunt Ruth from the episode songwriting and starfish, you know the handsome woman as Dez would say!**_


End file.
